Albert Stephen Dold
Staff Sergeant Albert Stephen Dold (Roslindale, 4 de noviembre de 1921 — †Millington, 8 de abril de 1944), fue Sargento del Estado Mayor y Radio Operador/Artillero durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Biografía Nacio en Roslindale, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América el 4 de noviembre de 1921. En el momento de su muerte, sus padres, el Señor William Dold Sr. vivía en la 3 Sheldon Street, Roslindale, Massachusetts. Emma y Henrietta, lo conocian cariñosamente como "Dolly". Agregando a la tragedia de su muerte, en el día de la boda de su hermana Henrietta, el tenía la intención de volver a casa en Roslindale, Massachusetts, para asistir a la boda de su hermana. Además, su hermano William Dold Jr. estaba en Italia con la 111º Batallón de Ingenieros de Combate/36º División de Infantería bajo el mando del General Mark Clark. Él no supo de la muerte de su hermano, hasta que él regresara a casa de la guerra. Sus hermanos vivian, Anna Freeman en Woburn, Massachusetts, y su hermano William Dold Jr. en Norwood, Massachusetts. El 8 de abril de 1944 muere en un accidente (D.I.A.) en Millington, área de Tennessee, EE.UU. En el momento de su muerte, su esposa, Helen Christy, vivió en 4722 Osage Avenue, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Carrera Militar En Junio de 1942 se alista en Boston, Massachusetts. En Junio de 1942 — Febrero de 1943 inicia su instrucción como Cadete. En Marzo de 1943 es enviado a Keesler Field, Mississippi. En Abril de 1943 — Mayo de 1943 en Las Vegas Army Airfield/Artillería. En Junio de 1943 — Octubre de 1943 en Sioux Falls Army Airfield/Radio Escuela. El 5 de noviembre de 1943 — 13 de noviembre de 1943 pase de permiso. En Noviembre de 1943 en Salt Lake City Army Air Base. En Noviembre de 1943 — Diciembre de 1943 en Kearns Camp, Mississippi. En Diciembre de 1943 en Salt Lake City Army Air Base. En Enero de 1944 — Febrero de 1944 en Davis-Monthan Field, Tucson, Arizona. En Febrero de 1944 — Marzo de 1944 en Mountain Home Army Air Base. En Marzo de 1944 en Gowen Field, Boise, Idaho. El 20 de marzo de 1944 firmó su última voluntad y testamento. El 26 de marzo de 1944 escribió 7 página V-mail, carta a su hermano. En Abril de 1944 en Topeka Army Air Field. El 8 de abril de 1944 deja Topeka Army Air Field para el Teatro Europeo de Operaciones. Prestó servico en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos en el Comando de Transporte Aéreo/2º Fuerza Aérea, como Bombardero en el Consolidated B-24 Liberator hasta su fatal accidente. Última Carta a su Hermano Original: 3-26-1944 "Dear Bill, The last week we have flown to Reno, San Francisco, Portland, Austin, and so on. Mostly at high altitude with oxygen. At 20,000 feet last nite it was 38 degrees below zero and we had a 6 hour trip to San Francisco. Well that is the story I guess. I have 130 hours in the B24 now and next week we move to staging area and P.O.E. Maybe I'll see you soon.The last bunch from here went to Italy so look for me. If I get home again I'll give Billy Jr. a hug and a kiss for you, also Babs. Be good and take care of yourself. Best of Luck, Al" Traducción: 3-26-1944 "Querido Bill, La semana pasada hemos volado a Reno, San Francisco, Portland, Austin, y así sucesivamente. En su mayoría a gran altura con el oxígeno. A 20.000 pies, última noche que era de 38 grados bajo cero y tuvimos un viaje de 6 horas a San Francisco. Bueno, esa es la historia, supongo. Tengo 130 horas en el B-24 ahora y la próxima semana nos desplazamos a la zona de abastecimeinto y P.O.E. tal vez te veré pronto. El último grupo desde aquí se fue a Italia a fin de buscarme. Si llego a casa otra vez voy a darle Billy Jr. un abrazo y un beso para ti, también Babs. Sé bueno y cuidar de sí mismo. Buena Suerte, Al" Defunción Muere en Millington, área de Tennessee, Estados Unidos de América el 8 de abril de 1944, en un accidente aéreo, tras estrellarse el bombardero durante su despege. El 12 de abril de 1944 fue sepultado en el Mount Hope Cemetery, Boston, Massachusetts. Su nombre aparece en Massachusetts World War II Memorial at Battleship Cove, en Fall River, Massachusetts. Su nombre aparece en George Robert White Memorial Centre en Fenway, Boston, Massachusetts. Su nombre y memoria está consagrado en el National World War II Memorial en Washington, D.C. Condecoraciones *Insignia de Tripulante Alistado de la Fuerza Aérea de EE.UU. *Insignia de Artillero Aéreo *Insignia de Alistamiento del Cuerpo Aéreo del Ejército doldletter7.jpg|última carta a su hermano, Lieutenant William Dold Jr. que estaba en Italia cuando escribió esta carta el 26 de marzo de 1944. albert2.jpg albert4.jpg albert3.jpg|Foto de tomada el 1 de marzo de 1943. doldgrave.jpg|Lápida Familiar. Véase también *Soldados de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos *Veteranos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Anexo:Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en 1921 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1944 Categoría:Insignia de Tripulante Alistado de la Fuerza Aérea de EE.UU. Categoría:Insignia de Artillero Aéreo Categoría:Insignia de Alistamiento del Cuerpo Aéreo del Ejército Categoría:Staff Sergeant